1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting assembly comprising a plurality of light fixtures which may be collectively arranged in a decorative or utilitarian array for purposes of illumination or outlining alphabetical letters to emphasize words, names, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lighting assemblies are available wherein signs, names, words, etc. are accentuated in a sign structure through the provision of a plurality of light bulbs collectively arranged in an array which outlines the various letters of the name, word, etc. Typically, such lighting fixtures or assembly are generally somewhat similar to a "Christmas Tree" lighting assembly wherein a plurality of sockets are arranged in series or parallel interconnection by electrical conductors and connected to a power source by any applicable, conventional connectors such as a wall plug or the like.
While the above concept is utilized extensively and evidenced throughout the prior art, no such lighting assembly is specifically adapted and structured for use in an environment where access or exposure to water or liquid is prevalent. It is obvious that conventional lighting systems of the type referred to above cannot readily be adapted for use in such relatively harsh environments. To the contrary, specific structural features or changes have to be made to accomplish use of such an assembly on boats or other marine craft or in areas such as bathrooms or the like where exposure of the lighting system to water is common.
The structures disclosed in the following U.S. Patents are indicative of prior art lighting systems of the type generally set forth above. Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,671, discloses an illuminated display sign wherein a plurality of sockets, each intended to receive a miniaturized light bulb therein, are interconnected by conventional conductors. The lighting assembly, is designed primarily for an illuminated display sign structure. Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 813,580, also discloses a sign wherein a specific letter of a word is at least partially structured by a plurality of spaced apart electrically powered bulbs arranged in an outline of the specific letter. Similarly, Naylor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,086, discloses a similar sign structure but further adds the mounting structure or features associated therewith for each of the individual light bulbs or light fixtures.
The patent to Boesen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,914, discloses an incandescent display system suitable for use in displaying video images and utilizing a plurality of incandescent lamps positioned closely to each other in order to effect a high resolution picture. Removal of the individual lamps for purposes of servicing the light is possible through the structure in which they are mounted.
The patent to Murphy, 1,987,863, discloses a variable sign primarily designed for use in a highway or railroad application and which may be provided in standard shapes and be readily assembled in the field according to the particular object being marked. Murphy does show the housing or mounting of individual lenses 14 within a lens pocket by means of a ferrule 15 of lead or similar material inserted around the lens. Pocketed projections extend rearwardly and are equipped with electric lamp sockets 20 and lenses 21 for the operative securement of the light bulb or illumination source. However, no ceiling effect is provided.
Based on the above, there is obvious need in the light industry for a light assembly which is specifically adapted for use in combination with marine craft or other locations wherein a given lighting assembly or fixture is commonly exposed to water or liquid and which operates under a low voltage and further, wherein the light bulb or the light source is protected from such exposure to prevent damage or deterioration of the lighting circuit.